


The Craigslist Date

by sofreakinmanyfandoms



Series: The Craigslist Date series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Craigslist, Dating, F/M, Love, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms
Summary: Desperate to cover your rent, you answer a craigslist add placed by three friends who are trying to find another friend a date. Little did you know just how much that night would change your life.AKA, I suck at summaries but really only the first few chapters are about the actual thing after which I titled this series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader goes through some stuff.  
> I try to keep the language to a minimum, because my mother reads this stuff. Yeah, that scares me, too.  
> Steve is sweet and sometimes an idiot.  
> I want Nat to be my best friend.  
> Clint interacting with anyone is my favorite thing to write.

Something had to be wrong. You pushed your thumb and forefinger against the bridge of your nose as you closed your eyes against the computer screen’s brightness. The numbers weren’t adding up. No matter how many times you re-counted, you still came up $200 dollars short. You needed the numbers to be wrong.  
How in the hell were you supposed to come up with $200 by this weekend? You thought briefly about selling a kidney, but you were pretty sure none of your English Lit major friends knew anyone who’d be buying one.  
If only you could work more hours. Around classes and studying, the hours you were able to work in the school cafeteria barely covered your normal expenses, much less any surprises. After that uninsured jerk hit your car two weeks ago, you’d had to get your taillight replaced to avoid any traffic tickets, and your bank account was suffering. You hadn’t eaten anything but ramen and hot dogs in over a week and you were getting sick of taking sponge baths to lower your water bill. While your next paycheck would be enough to cover your utilities, your rent was due in five days and no amount of penny pinching would magically add $200 dollars to your account before then.  
With a sigh, you opened up Craigslist and turned to the want ads. Maybe you could sell your couch. Or your dresser; your clothing was usually kept in piles on the floor anyway, right?  
You found someone willing to pay $100 for a bed frame – your mattress would work just as well on the floor, right? – and were about to click on it when a listing at the bottom of the page caught your eye.  
Looking for woman to take our (M) friend out on a date - $250  
You blinked and double-checked to see if you’d read that right. There had to be a mistake. But when you looked again, $250 dollars was still staring back at you. They must be looking for a hooker, you thought. Unable to help yourself, you clicked the link.   
“Four friends are in search of a female date for a fifth friend (male). Payment will be given up front. Must be a female at least 20 years old and free Friday the 30th from 6:45-9pm. No sex required. The date will be in a public place, so you don’t need to worry about being kidnapped. (We promise none of us are creepy.) Looking for someone interested in art or history, if possible. To apply text (917)555-6011; please include your first name and why you responded.”  
Well…that was certainly something. You leaned back in your chair and reread the ad. So they weren’t looking for a hooker. But what is wrong with their friend that they felt the need to pay someone to go on a date with him?  
A series of quacks from your phone pulled you out of your head and back into the present. You looked at the text and smiled. “Hey sis!” it read, “I saw these flowers and thought of you. Since I can’t give them to you in person I’m sending you a pic.” A picture of your younger brother beaming while holding a fistful of buttercups accompanied the message. You shot back a, “Thank you so much, Jeremiah! They’re beautiful,” with a selfie of your smile and put your phone back down.  
Maybe that was it. Maybe their friend had Down syndrome like Jeremiah, or was on the autism spectrum and had a hard time meeting people. You were good with people like that. Maybe you could make enough to cover your rent and make someone’s day at the same time. Hell, with $250, you could even get some food that wasn’t ramen and take a real shower.  
Reservations gone, you picked up your phone again and typed in the number. It took you less than a minute to type up your message and hit send. Now all you had to do was hope you made the cut.  
\----------  
“Nat, Sam’s phone dinged! Maybe our ad got a reply!”  
Nat shook her head as Clint yelled from the kitchen. She yelled back from her spot curled up on the living room floor, “No one’s answered in the past two days. I told you no one would go for it. It’s a stupid idea.”  
Clint poked his head around the corner. “But maybe someone finally did. And if it’s such a stupid idea, why’d you join the money pool to pay for it?”  
Nat sighed. “Because Steve’s never gonna find his own date, no matter how many suggestions I feed him. Check to see if it’s a reply or just a regular text.”  
“I can’t. Sam changed his password after Bucky changed his phone background to that picture of Fluttershy and he won’t tell me what it is now.”  
“Fine, toss it here.” Nat caught it easily and put in the new password.  
“Hey, how come he told you but not me?”  
“Because I’m not the one who told Bucky what it was last time.” Nat pulled down the notification so she could read the first bit. She cocked an eyebrow. “Well, whadda ya know. We did get a reply.”  
Clint hopped over the back of the couch and peered over her shoulder. “I wanna see! I wanna see!”  
“Hello,” the text read, “my name is Y/N, I’m 22, and I’m replying to your craigslist ad. I’m replying because I want to help your friend have a really nice evening, and if I’m being completely honest also I need money for my rent that’s due Saturday.”  
“Where’d my phone go?” Sam called out from the kitchen.  
“It’s in here! Our ad got a reply!” Clint called out, bouncing up and down like a little kid. “Her name is Y/N, and she –”  
“Let him read it himself,” Natasha interrupted Sam came into the room and she passed him his phone. Clint kept bouncing as he took the time to read the text.  
“What should we text her back?” Sam asked, looking at Nat.  
“I think –”  
“I’m asking Nat, Clint. You have terrible ideas.”  
“Hey,” Clint pretended to pout. “I came up with the idea for the post, didn’t I? That was a good idea.”  
Sam shook his head. “Finding Steve a date on Craigslist is not a good idea, even if it does end up working. It’s just a better idea than anything Tony came up with.”  
“Well, from the little bit we know about her, Y/N seems nice,” Nat interrupted Clint before he could protest. “She might be a little young, but Steve’s old enough that we knew that would happen. I’d say we give her a chance. It’s not like we’ve been swamped with replies, and Tony already made reservations at the restaurant for this weekend.”  
“Done,” Sam said, drafting a reply.  
\----------  
You jumped when your phone quacked less than 15 minutes after sending your text. It’s okay. I’m sure it’s just Jeremiah. You checked your notification. Nope, not Jeremiah.  
You smiled as you read the text. “Hi, Y/N,” it started, “thank you for your reply. You sound like a sweet person, and honesty is a great quality that definitely isn’t going to disqualify you. If you’re sure you’d like to do this, I’ll give you the date details. My name’s Sam, btw.”  
Your heart was beating as you sent your affirmation. This time it only took two minutes for Sam to reply.  
“Be at Daniel on E. 65th at 6:45 this Friday. I’ll meet you out front and pay you before it starts. Your date will be there at 7; his name is Steve. Don’t worry about prices; everything is covered. If you don’t have an appropriate dress, we can arrange one for you. Let me know if you need anything.”  
You suddenly realized you had stopped breathing. Daniel was classy and expensive. If they could afford that for two people, no wonder they could pay you $250 for showing up. Good thing your mother had bought you that dress when you were home last break. “Y/N, you never know when you’ll need a formal dress, and by the time you know, it may be too late to buy one.” With a quick text to Sam confirming you got his message and wouldn’t need a dress, you went to your closet. Friday may be four days away, but you wanted every bit of your outfit planned beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had assigned himself the role of telling Steve he had a date that night. Clint had been pestering him to just tell Steve already, but Tony had a plan so Steve couldn’t back out.  
At 5 pm, Tony sauntered into the kitchen where Steve had just opened the fridge in search of food.  
“I wouldn’t eat anything if I were you. Wouldn’t want to spoil your appetite for your big date.”  
“Very funny, Tony.” Steve didn’t even bother looking up as he read the dates on the various Tupperware containers and investigated their contents. “Is this Nat’s new tactic for telling me I’ve been single for too long? Has she started sending you to give me hints?”  
“Oh, we’re way beyond hints, Spangles,” Tony grinned behind the super soldier’s back. “We already set up the date. If you’re not there in two hours, you’ll be standing her up.”  
Steve froze with the container for Wednesday’s left-over spaghetti in his hand. He slowly turned and studied Tony’s face. “You’re serious.” It wasn’t a question.  
“Of course I’m serious. If we left it up to you, you’d be single for however long it is that super soldiers live. You’re gonna wanna shower. Your suit is hanging in your room. I hope you don’t mind, I had F.R.I.D.A.Y. measure you so it should fit perfectly.”  
Steve couldn’t stop shaking his head. “You actually expect me to go on this date with…who is it even with?”  
“Some college kid named Y/N. Don’t worry, I did a full background when she replied to our ad. She checks out.”  
“Your ad? Tony, what did you do?”  
Tony just laughed and slapped Steve on the shoulder. “Go get ready, Cap. We both know you’re too much of a gentleman to not at least show up to explain to her what’s going on. She’s expecting you at 7. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will give you the location when you’re ready and there’s a car waiting.” Before Steve could retort, Tony ran off to hide in his lab.  
Steve sighed and returned the spaghetti to the fridge. Tony was right; he wasn’t about to leave some poor girl wondering where her date went. It looked like he needed to get ready.

\----------

You fidgeted with the hem of your dress as your Uber pulled up to drop you off. Your driver flashed you a smile as you payed her and you tried to return the gesture, but your stomach was fluttering. You didn’t know what kind of evening you were about to have, but you hoped your date enjoyed it.  
As you stepped out of a car, you heard a friendly voice call out, “Hi, you’re Y/N, right?” You turned to face the voice and saw a good-looking man walking towards you from the side. He held out his hand. “I’m Sam. Thanks for coming. You look amazing, by the way.”  
Oh, no. You recognized him. This was Sam Wilson, the Falcon… an Avenger.  
Oblivious to or simply ignoring your shock, he kept going. “Thanks so much for replying to our ad. As promised, payment up front. You can count it if you want.” You tucked the proffered envelope in your clutch and shook your head mutely, not trusting your voice. “All right, you don’t have to. Steve will be here in ten minutes. Just ask for the Stark reservation and they’ll seat you. Like I said, the bill is covered. All you have to do is enjoy the evening. Steve will probably be a little awkward at first, but he’s a nice guy. He’ll be a gentleman the whole time, I promise.”  
You nodded numbly and before you realized it you were standing inside the restaurant alone. Your mind was racing. If the Sam you texted was the Falcon, then Steve must be…  
“Hello, madam, do you have a reservation?” Your train of thought was interrupted by the hostess’s question.  
“Um, yes, I’m here for the Stark reservation?” You fumbled for words as your brain switched gears, feeling very out of place surrounded by the high-class atmosphere.  
Her face lit up at your reply. “Ah, Miss Y/N, a pleasure to have you join us. Your table is right this way.” She led you to a table near the back, sheltered from the view of most of the establishment. “Would you like anything to drink as you wait for Mr. Rogers?”  
“Water is fine,” you managed. As she nodded and returned to her post, you forced yourself to take deep breaths. You had to be imagining this. There was no way the craigslist ad you had answered led to getting paid to go on a date with Captain America.  
But there he was, being led towards you by the still beaming hostess, looking every bit as nervous as you felt, and now he was here, Steve Rogers himself, sitting down across from you.  
“Uh, hi,” he said, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m Steve.”  
“Hi, Steve,” you impressed yourself with how even your voice sounded, “I’m Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Steve paused for a moment and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I only found out about this,” he gestured between you two and around the restaurant, “two hours ago. Tony said something about you answering an ad?”  
You couldn’t help but laugh at how flustered he was and felt yourself relaxing. At least you weren’t the only one out of your element. “I found a want ad on craigslist with four friends looking for a woman to take their fifth friend on a date. I texted the number on the ad and here we are.”  
“Four of them, huh? Tony makes one. I suspect Nat was involved. That leaves two others for me to… thank.” Steve seemed to be relaxing as you talked, and you found that he wasn’t as intimidating as you had expected.  
“Sam is the one I texted. That makes three.” You grinned at him as you two conspired. “What method of thanks are you thinking of?”  
“I’m not sure yet. I can’t be too mad, though. I get to spend an evening with a beautiful woman.” You felt yourself blushing at the compliment and noticed his cheeks were red as well. A thought struck you and you decided to take the risk.  
You leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. “Do you want to get out of here? This sort of place isn’t really my style.”  
The relief on Steve’s face was palpable. “Yes, please. What do you have in mind?”  
“Do you have a vehicle?”  
“Yes…”  
“Take me to it.”  
He nodded. “Follow me.”  
You stood up and grabbed his hand. Pulling you behind him, you both dodged tables and wait staff across the restaurant and ran out the door. You couldn’t help laughing as you reached his car and he held the door open for you. When you had both collapsed into your seats, Steve looked over at you and grinned. “Where to, m’lady?”  
You grinned back, suddenly excited for where this evening could go. “Start heading southwest. I’ll direct you on the way. It’s not far.”


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone thought you two looked out of placed in formal attire tucked in the corner booth at your favorite pizza place, neither of you had noticed.  
“Oh,” you moaned, closing your eyes as you savored your first bite, “that’s so good.”  
Steve laughed. “I take it you really like pizza.” He had to admit, you had good taste in pizza places.  
You nodded. “I love pizza, especially after eating ramen for two weeks.” You blushed when you realized how that sounded. “Not that I’ve only eaten ramen, or that I can’t afford other food, or…” Technically, you could afford food now. You had your payment for the date in your pocket.  
Steve was gracious enough to ignore a topic you were obviously uncomfortable with. He swallowed his bite and altered the direction of the conversation. “So, Tony mentioned you’re a student. What are you studying?”  
“English lit.” You made a face. “I’m one of those people who chose a highly impractical major, I know, but I love how different authors create stories with such different styles. They’re all works of art – well, most of them, anyway.” You both laughed and Steve leaned in.  
“It’s good you picked something you’re passionate about. Do you have an idea of what you want to do after you graduate?”  
“I’m minoring in journalism. I’d like to work for a paper until I can get published as a novelist.” You stuffed another bite of pizza in your mouth but kept talking. “Even though they’re different styles of writing, there are some crossovers. Both require research, and both require conveying your message clearly to your audience.”  
Steve continued to ask questions about your studies and writing as you each started on your second piece of pizza. The evening was going even better than you had hoped.

\----------

Tony hung up the phone and sighed. “They bolted.”  
“Who bolted?” Clint asked distractedly as he tried desperately to catch up to Bucky in Mario Kart. “Damnit, Barnes, why do you always choose rainbow road?” He threw his remote as his avatar plunged off the road for the twelfth time and Bucky crossed the finish line with a victory yell.  
“You’re just jealous. Thumbs of lightning, baby.” Bucky blew on his controller as though it were a pistol before pretending to holster it.  
“Steve and Y/N bolted from the restaurant. Sam just called. He’s got Redwing tailing them. Apparently they went for pizza.”  
“So they’re still on a date. What does it matter if they pick their own location?” Natasha asked, snagging Barton’s controller and pressing a button for a rematch. “Steve’s an adult, and Y/N is still sticking around. Let them have a real date instead of one planned by an out-of-touch billionaire.”  
“The point was for Steve to go on a date,” Bucky interjected, dodging a turtle shell. “That’s the whole reason you guys cooked up this scheme. Well, it worked; he’s on a date. What more do you want?”  
“Pizza isn’t exactly romantic.” Tony picked up a throw pillow and tossed it out of his way so he could sit down. It hit Clint in the face.  
“Hey!”  
“A surprise date curated via craigslist isn’t exactly romantic either.” Natasha snatched the pillow from Clint before he could throw it back and pitched another turtle shell at Bucky. “They’re going with it. Steve’s actually spending time with a woman who doesn’t work here. Let’s just see what happens.”  
“Fine, but Sam’s keeping Redwing on them.” Tony watched as Natasha and Bucky crossed the finish line nearly in tandem.  
“You get ‘im, Nat!” Clint cheered. “Who’s the loser now, huh?” Bucky hit him in the back of the head with a stray pillow, and soon the two were running around the room in an all-out war.  
“Well, you can obsess over Steve’s date all you want,” Nat said to Tony as she worked her way around the room, dodging the flying upholstery, “but I’m going to get in a workout before bed. See you tomorrow.”  
Tony fiddled with his phone, ignoring the chase going on around him. He’d pulled strings to get that reservation, but Nat was right. Steve was on a date. Their goal was accomplished. He ducked a controller that sailed over his head as he made his way out the door. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“Yes, Mr. Stark?”  
“Let me know when Captain Rogers gets back.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Tony headed for his lab. He had a project he was working on, but still wanted to talk to Steve when he got back. They’d left the restaurant, but continued the date. Maybe this would be more than a one-time thing.

\----------

You had picked the dinner location so Steve chose where you went for dessert. You both walked along the beach licking your ice cream cones. You weren’t sure when your hand had slipped into his, but he didn’t seem to mind so you had no intention of letting go.  
“So why study art?” you asked, continuing your probe into Steve’s college history. You had pretty well exhausted yours by now and were enjoying getting to know the super soldier better.  
“Well, I’m pretty good at it, if I do say so myself,” Steve grinned before turning thoughtful, “but I guess it’s for the same reason you love the written word. Art has the ability to move someone, make a difference in their life. That’s why it appealed to me.”  
“And that desire to make a difference is why you joined the army.”  
Steve nodded. “When America finally joined the war, all I wanted to do was help. Doctor Erskine gave me the chance to do just that.”  
“And voilà, I’m on a date with Captain America,” you joked.  
“There was a bit more to it than that,” Steve laughed, “but yes, here we are.”  
You turned thoughtful. “I guess it’s probably weird for you, being so much farther in the future than you should have been.”  
Steve nodded. “Even though I’ve been out of the ice for a few years, some days I still look at a computer or cell phone and get this feeling of…well, it all feels unreal.”  
“If you ever need anyone to talk to,” you said, turning to face him, “and I do mean ever…give me a call?”  
“I will,” he promised, smiling down at you. “Thank you.”

\----------

You two found yourselves lost in conversation and only realized the time when you finally bit back a yawn. It was two hours after the date was originally supposed to end. Ever the gentleman, Steve drove you home and walked you up to your apartment.  
“I had a great time tonight, Y/N,” he said with a slight blush as you arrived at your front door.  
“I did too, Steve,” you replied with a smile.  
He got up his courage to ask what he wanted. “Could we do this again some time?”  
“I’d like that,” your smile grew bigger and you held out your hand. “May I see your phone?”  
He passed his phone over to you and you added yourself as a contact. “Text me sometime, soldier.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Steve gave you a salute and you both laughed.  
You whispered goodnight and ducked into your apartment, leaning on your door. That had just happened. You had just been on a date with Steve Rogers. Your smile stayed on your face the whole time you got ready for bed and didn’t fade even as you drifted off to sleep.

\----------

“Mr. Stark.”  
“Yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“The car you loaned to Captain Rogers just pulled into the carport.”  
“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Tony pulled himself out of his project and wiped his hands on a rag. He passed the rag off to one of his arm robots as he headed for the elevator.  
Steve was slipping quietly through the common room when Tony caught him off guard.  
“Hey, Spangles, how was the date?” Tony checked his watch. “Out past curfew, I see. It’s almost 1 a.m.”  
Steve turned to Tony with a sigh, but his annoyance couldn’t cover up his lingering smile. “The date was good.”  
“Just good?” Tony smirked. “I thought you loved Joe’s Pizza.”  
Steve’s smile froze. “You followed us?”  
“No. Well, not me, Redwing. But Sam decided you could use some privacy once you hit the beach, so that part was all your own.”  
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I should have known you’d be so nosy after setting me up with Y/N. I’ll have to talk to Sam.”  
“Aw, cut him a break. We were all just excited you actually had a date. Speaking of Y/N, you two seemed to really hit it off. Got any future plans?”  
“Yeah,” Steve said, turning his back on Tony and heading for his room.  
“And what might they be?” Tony called after the retreating soldier.  
“Goodnight, Tony.”  
Tony smiled and headed back to his lab. What do you know. Clint’s crazy idea seemed to have worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday was your day to sleep in, and sleep in you did. It was nearly noon when you finally opened your eyes and kept them open. You smiled at the memory of last night and stretched before noticing your phone blinking with a notification.  
“Good morning, Y/N. I hope you had a good night. May I buy you a coffee this morning?”  
You giggled reading his text. You had only just met him, but considering you two had already been on a date, his wording seemed a bit more formal than necessary. Dating a man from the 40s would be interesting.  
“Hi, Steve. I slept in today (ah, college) so no, you can’t buy me a coffee this morning, but you’re certainly welcome to buy me one this afternoon.”  
You tossed your phone onto your bed as you stood up and headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later you emerged clean and wrapped in a towel to find he had replied.  
“Glad you slept well. Looking forward to it! Shall I pick you up at one?”  
You shot back an affirmative reply and started digging through your closet. Steve had only seen you dressed up, and while today was going to be more casual, you still wanted to look nice. A nagging little voice in the back of your head told you that this was all too good to be true and there was no way Captain America would still be interested in you once he saw you in your normal attire during the light of day. You stuffed that voice down and put on nice jeans and your favorite sweater. A dab of makeup and a brush through your hair later, you grabbed your purse and headed to pay your rent before your date arrived.  
\----------  
Bucky heard cheery whistling coming from Steve’s room and headed to investigate. Poking his head around the corner, he watched Steve putting on his watch and slipping his wallet in his back pocket.  
“Something got you in a good mood today, buddy?”  
Steve turned at the sound of Bucky’s voice and smiled at his friend. “I’m meeting Y/N in half an hour. We’re going to get coffee.”  
Bucky let out a low whistle. “I guess you two really hit it off last night, huh?”  
“I think so,” Steve replied. “Y/N…I can’t explain it, Buck, but there’s something about her that just feels right. Her eyes light up when she talks about stuff she has a passionate for, and she really listens when I talk about stuff I care about. I didn’t feel like I had to be Captain America last night. I got to just be…Steve.”  
“Good, because I like Steve,” Bucky joked, throwing his arm around his friend. “And it’s nice to see you smitten again. It’s only been what, eighty years?”  
Steve shoved Bucky in the rib cage and blushed at the teasing. “It’s been a while,” he admitted sheepishly.  
“Well, I hope it works for you both,” Bucky said, growing serious. “You deserve to be happy, Steve, and if Y/N does that, I wish you both the best.”  
“Thanks, Buck. I really appreciate it.”  
Bucky broke the moment by reaching his metal hand up and mussing Steve’s hair. “Go get ‘er, Tiger!” he called over his shoulder as he darted off to the kitchen. Steve shook his head and turned to the mirror to fix his hair. He wanted everything to be perfect. It may not be your first date, but it was the first date he got to ask you on, and for him, that was a big step.  
\----------  
“All right, I love you too! Bye, sweetie!” You waved at Jeremiah and disconnected the Skype call as you heard a knock on your door. He had called you as he did every Saturday afternoon – Saturday morning for him – to ask what type of cereal he should have for breakfast. This week, he had called as you finished paying your rent. You always took your time to listen to the pros and cons of each cereal before making your recommendation. It had been your favorite weekly ritual at home, and you were glad to be able to continue it while away at school.  
You slung your cross-body bag over your shoulder as you opened the door. At the sight of Steve, you had to consciously keep your mouth from dropping open. As good as he had looked in last night’s suit, this was a whole new level of attractiveness. He was in a snugly-fitting white tee and dark blue jeans. A brown leather jacket that fit just right in the shoulders hung unzipped, and he had a helmet under each arm. You forced your eyes from his muscular chest up to his face and noticed a blush starting to appear. A giggle nearly slipped out before you could catch it. He was embarrassed by your perusal.  
Your smile was genuine as you greeted him. “Where are we off to today, my good sir?”  
“I found a great little coffee shop a few blocks over. I thought we could try it out.” He passed you a helmet and replied to your unspoken question. “The car I drove last night is Tony’s. Today, we’re taking my bike.” He started to turn but paused, the blush in his cheeks darkening as he offered you his arm. “You look lovely, Y/N.”  
“Why thank you, Mr. Rogers,” you put on your best southern belle impression as you took his arm. “You are looking mighty fine yourself today.”  
His laughter at your unexpected manner put both of you at ease and set the tone for what turned out to be a lovely date. The shop Steve had chosen had some of the best coffee you had ever tried, and you liked the atmosphere. They even made great pastries (Steve had insisted on buying you one when he learned you had forgotten to eat breakfast). You made a mental note to come back sometime when studying for a test.  
Your conversation topics ranged from cute animals to Steve’s favorite thing he’d ever drawn. You made him promise to show you his sketchbook next time and he blushed at the implication of a further date. Goodness; that man surely did blush quite often.  
Your inquiry into his art sparked reciprocal questions about your writing, and soon you found yourself reading a humorous short story you had written for a class that had worked its way onto your blog. You were both laughing and enjoying yourselves when you suddenly realized you had been talking for three hours.  
“I really ought to be getting home,” you said reluctantly. “I have a writing project due on Monday, and I still haven’t finished my latest draft. My friend Maria is coming over tomorrow so we can edit each other’s projects, so I need to have it done by then.”  
“I’ll take you back.” Steve stood and stretched. You both made your way back to his bike, and before you knew it he was dropping you off at your front door.  
“I had a really nice time today, Y/N,” Steve said, grabbing your hand before you could pull out your keys. “Last night, and again today…I really enjoy spending time with you.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat and gathered his courage. “I’m not up fully up to speed on how everything works nowadays, especially with dating, so maybe I’m going too slowly, or maybe I’m going too fast. I just know that I want to keep seeing you. Y/N,” he swallowed again, looking deep in your eyes, “will you go steady with me?”  
You smiled and cupped his smooth jaw in your hand. “I enjoy spending time with you too, Steve. Yes, I will go steady with you, and whatever pace you need to go, we can work it out.”  
He closed his eyes and leaned slightly into your hand. “Would…it be to forward of me to ask if I can kiss you?”  
“Please do,” you breathed, and then his lips were on yours, sweet and gentle and slightly out of practice. It was a soft first kiss with a promise of more to come later when you were both ready. Finishing the kiss, he leaned his forehead against yours and sighed softly. “Well,” you giggled, “that was nice.”  
“Yes,” he agreed, smiling into your eyes, “it was very nice.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the reader goes through some stuff? Yeah, this is where it starts. No regrets.

Three months later:  
You and Steve had talked several times about the pace of your relationship. You had assured him that every couple had their own pace and you were okay with however slowly he needed to move. You two had kissed several more times and always held hands while out in public, but that was as far as he was comfortable going and you weren’t about to push him.  
Today was a big step you had been waiting for. Today, Steve was coming over and you were going to Skype your family together. You had met Steve’s friends already (after all, they had been the ones to get you two together; you had wanted to thank them for that), but your family had only heard about the man you now had in your life.  
Steve smiled broadly as you opened the door. You returned the expression and passed him the cup of coffee you had waiting.  
“How long do we have until they call?” he asked you, wrapping his hands around the mug.  
“We’re going to call them once we’re settled in. They’re expecting it in five minutes. Are you ready?”  
He nodded. “I’m a little nervous – I am dating their daughter, after all – but from what you’ve told me they sound wonderful.”  
You both settled in on your couch and you powered up your laptop. “Well, they’re all excited to meet you, especially Jeremiah.”  
Steve smiled at your brother’s name. “I’m looking forward to meeting him, too. He sounds like a pretty cool kid.”  
“He is,” you agreed warmly.   
“Anything I should know for how to interact with him? I mean, Down syndrome was treated entirely differently when I was a kid, so I don’t have much experience.”  
Your heart melted at his sincerity, and you reached out to take one of his hands. “Just talk to him like you would an eight year old. He’s not stupid, but he does have a hard time with some bigger words and doesn’t express himself like other guys his age.”  
Steve nodded. “So, treat him with respect and know that he understands a lot, but be considerate of what he doesn’t know.”  
“Exactly.” You opened up Skype. “You ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
You squeezed his hand reassuringly and hit the call button. Steve set down his mug and rested his elbows on his knees as your family popped up on the screen.  
“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!” Jeremiah chanted as soon as he saw your face. “Where is he?” He spotted Steve next to you and gasped, eyes growing wide. “Are you really Captain America?”  
Steve grinned at him. “Yes, I am. You must be Jeremiah.”  
Jeremiah nodded solemnly, then leaned in and stage whispered in your mother’s ear, “Y/N is dating Captain America, and he knows my name.”  
Your mother smiled lovingly at him and then spoke to your boyfriend. “Hi, Steve, I’m Y/M/N.”  
“And I’m Y/F/N,” your father added. “Y/N has told us about you. How long have you two been dating now?”  
“Three months, sir,” Steve replied. He looked relaxed but you could feel his nervousness and squeezed his hand again. His eyes briefly flickered to yours and he gave you a grateful smile before turning back to your family.  
“Three months is a long time. That’s…ninety days!” Jeremiah showed off his math proudly.  
“Yes, it is,” you grinned at your brother’s excitement. “I see you’ve been working on your addition.”  
“Uh huh,” he nodded. “Thirty days in a month. Thirty plus thirty plus thirty.”  
“But last month had thirty one days. How many would that make it?”  
Jeremiah’s face scrunched up while he thought before broke into a grin. “I just have to add one. That means it’s ninety one days!”  
You applauded as he stood and awkwardly bowed. Both of your parents and Steve were grinning at your exchange.  
The five of you talked for a few minutes more, with your father asking Steve a few questions about his job and Jeremiah randomly inserting his favorite Captain America facts. Your mother quietly watched her family and smiled at Jeremiah’s antics. You hung up with the promise of calling them again next week, and when the call had ended Steve breathed a sigh of relief.  
“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” you asked with a grin, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.   
“No, it wasn’t,” he replied, smiling back at you. “I like your family. Jeremiah is great.”  
The thought of your brother made you laugh. “You’re his favorite superhero.”  
Steve leaned in with a playful look on his face. “And who’s your favorite superhero, huh?”  
“You’ll never guess,” you replied cheekily before claiming his lips with your own.  
\----------  
Two weeks later:  
You locked the back door of the shop behind you as you stepped out into the warm summer air. This new job at the coffee place Steve had taken you to for your second date was something you were really enjoying. You rarely worked closing, but Steve had gotten you both tickets to a Broadway show this weekend so you had talked a coworker into swapping shifts.   
Steve had been out of town last week for a mission, and since it was summer you had been pulling more shifts. His birthday was coming up, and you were saving up to buy him the perfect gift…if you could only figure out what that was.  
A young mother with a screaming toddler walking along in front of you dropped her shopping bag. Groceries spilled out across the sidewalk.  
“Oh, no. Damn it, no, not today,” she muttered to herself as her child kept wailing. You stopped to help and collected the apples rolling around.  
“We all have rough days. You okay?” you asked. She looked about to cry.  
“Thank you so much. It’s just been one thing after another today and…” she reached out and gripped your arm. “Thank you for your help.”  
You smiled warmly and passed her the apples. “My pleasure. I hope your day gets better.”  
“Me too.” She smiled ruefully and waved before turning down another street.  
You found yourself suddenly very dizzy. The world started spinning and your knees gave out. Strong arms reached out and caught you.  
“Easy, Miss Y/L/N,” a low voice whispered. “We’re gonna take good care of you.”  
You couldn’t place the voice. The world was spinning faster and in a moment, everything went black.  
\----------  
Steve whistled merrily as the team disembarked from the quinjet. It had been a highly successful mission with no injuries to the team and he got to see you tonight. All in all, it was shaping up to be a beautiful day.  
His phone beeped as Bucky called out to him. “Hey, Steve, are you eating dinner here or with Y/N? We were thinking about ordering pizza if you want any.”  
“I’ll check with Y/N. We’re planning to meet up tonight, but I don’t know what time she gets off work.” He pulled out his phone to text you, only to see that you had already sent him a message. He pressed the notification to read it.  
“Ask her if she wants to come over. Nat’s picking the movie tonight so it’ll probably be a chick flick. We could ask what pizza she wants and… Steve, what’s wrong?”  
Steve couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Bucky came over, pulled the phone from his hands, and read the message.  
“Your life for hers.” There was a picture attached.  
You were bound to a chair, gagged, and clearly drugged. Bucky clenched his jaw and looked at his best friend. Steve was still frozen in shock.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.”  
“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”  
“Call the team to the briefing room now. Code red. Y/N’s been kidnapped.”  
“Calling the team and tracing the origin of the text now.”  
Bucky guided Steve by the shoulders and headed them towards the conference room. “We’ll get her back safely, Steve. I promise you, we’ll get her back safely.”  
“We’d better.” Bucky looked his friend in the eyes. The shock had passed. Someone had awakened the wrath of Captain America.


	6. Chapter 6

“Work off what’s left from the Winter Soldier. We’ll make adjustments later. Miss Y/L/N will be with us for quite some time.”  
The world was hazy. Your head was pounding like crazy and you couldn’t seem to get your eyes open. You thought hard back to the last thing you remembered. You got off work, and…nothing.  
There were voices working around you and you struggled against your heavy lids.  
“Doctor, I believe the patient is coming to.”  
Your eyes flickered open as a woman leaned over you. She was smiling, but it wasn’t a warm smile. There was something in her eyes that scared you.  
“Hello, Miss Y/L/N. I’m Doctor Leid. What do you remember?”  
“Where am I?” Your mouth felt dry and talking took immense effort.  
“What do you remember?”  
“I…I…” you tried to look around. Lab equipment lined counters on all sides. The far wall had a mirror from the counter to the ceiling that ran all the way across it. In that mirror, you could see yourself. Your hair was a mess around your face. You were in a hospital gown. But most importantly, you were strapped down to an inclined table. You gathered your breath as best you could and tried again. “Where am I?”  
“I see you won’t be cooperative. Not too surprising, considering the company you keep,” Doctor Leid ignored your question. “Nevermind. Cooperation isn’t necessary. Steinfeld, prepare for step one.”  
“Step one is a go, Doctor.” The man in a lab coat looked up from the strange machine he was working on and wheeled it over next to you.  
“Excellent. Settle in, my dear,” the doctor turned her attention back to you. “You’re about to have a very long day.”  
\----------  
Bucky watched as Steve tore his way through the training room, demolishing Tony’s training bots. It had been almost 24 hours since Steve had received the text that you had been taken, and they were still no closer to finding out who had taken you or where they were. The text had been sent from a camera blind spot in a busy Asian market. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had even analyzed the picture and pulled data for where it had been taken, but that had been a dead end as well. It was an abandoned garage a few miles outside the city. Tony had sent a group of techs out to analyze everything for forensic evidence, and now the painful period of waiting for results was in full swing. Bucky wasn’t sure how much longer Steve could take it.  
He turned his head and nodded to acknowledge Natasha as she came up beside him. She nodded towards Steve.  
“How much longer do you think he can take not knowing?”  
Bucky shrugged. “I think the bigger question is, how much longer can Tony afford him not knowing? He’s almost run out of bots. Steve will keep going as long as he has to.”  
Natasha sighed. “We need a new plan of attack. None of us like this waiting.”  
“Agreed,” Bucky nodded. “Any ideas?”  
“Maybe. Where’s Steve’s phone?” She followed the direction of Bucky’s nod and rummaged around in Steve’s bag until she found it. Opening it was easy; Steve had never bothered with a password.  
“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, joining her.  
“Getting us a lead.” She opened up the last text from your phone and hit reply. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., get ready to track this.”  
\----------  
“Sir, we’ve received a reply from Captain Rogers.”  
“It’s about time,” the man mused, tearing his eyes from the one-way glass into your room and taking the phone from his assistant. He opened the text and read the single word.  
“Deal.”  
He smiled and passed the phone back to the other man. “Give Captain Rogers the meet location. Tell him that if he doesn’t come alone, the girl dies.” He turned his attention back to you. Your mouth was open and he assumed that were the room not soundproofed he would hear a scream. “And Trevor?”  
Trevor turned back to the man, his hands poised around your phone. “Yes, General?”  
The general smiled as your face contorted in pain. “Make sure you’re far away from here when you hit send. We don’t want them tracking her down just yet.”  
\----------  
“I’ve got the location of Y/N’s phone when it received your text. Shall I gather the team?”  
“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. I think the three of us can take it. This will be strictly recon for starters. Upload the coordinates to the jet’s nav system.” Natasha was loading up her weapons. Bucky checked his guns beside her, and Steve paced alongside the quinjet, impatient at how long it took his friends to get ready.  
“We have to go. Who knows what they’re doing to her.”  
“Easy, Steve,” Bucky said quietly, starting to load his gear on the jet. “We know how important this is.”  
“We’re gonna bring her back. Y/N will be all right,” Nat reassured him as she finished her check. “We won’t be any good to her if we go in unprepared.”  
Steve acquiesced as the three boarded the quinjet and Nat took the pilot’s seat. She turned to look at Steve as the engines roared to life. “Let’s go get Y/N.”  
He nodded. “Let’s get her.”  
\----------  
Nat set the quinjet down in a clearing a couple miles from the HYDRA compound they had discovered at the coordinates F.R.I.D.A.Y. had uploaded. Bucky kept Steve from immediately charging out.  
“Easy, Steve. We need a plan of attack here so Y/N doesn’t get hurt.”  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., alert the rest of the team where we are,” Nat said, slipping out of her chair, “and tell them to get their asses here now. We’re going in. They’re our backup.”  
“I’m on it.”  
Nat looked at Bucky and Steve. “I say we go get ‘em.”  
“I second that,” Steve growled.  
Bucky sighed. “I’m surrounded by reckless idiots.”  
“Aw, come on, Barnes,” Nat elbowed him as they disembarked. “What would be the fun in knowing everything that will happen before it does?”  
“We’d all certainly be safer,” Bucky grumbled as the three took off through the woods.  
\----------  
“Y/N!”  
The pain must have made you pass out. You didn’t hurt anymore, but you could have sworn you heard Steve frantically whispering your name.  
“Buck, help me get her –”  
“I’m already untying them, Steve.”  
You forced your eyes open and saw the most beautiful blue eyes staring into yours. You broke out in a smile. “Steve, you found me.”  
“Of course I found you, darling,” his voice broke as he cupped your jaw. “Now, I need to try to stand.”  
Steve took one of your arms and Bucky took the other. You were surprised to find that standing wasn’t that difficult. You had been sure your body would never work again after the pain you went through.  
“Rogers, we’ve got company,” Nat called out from the doorway where she was taking on two guards. “More incoming.”  
“Go,” Bucky urged him. “I’ll get her out. Nat needs your help.”  
“I’ll be okay,” you tried to assure Steve as he looked between Natasha and you. “Bucky’s got me. Go help Nat.”  
Steve leaned in and gave you a quick kiss. “Once we’re all out of here, I’m never letting you go ever again.”  
“I’ll hold you to that,” you smiled, “now go.”  
As Steve joined Natasha in fighting off the HYDRA guards swarming the area, Bucky kept his hand around your waist as the two of you ducked past. He shot only when needed, and once you were around the corner, he let you stand on your own as he scouted your rout ahead.  
“What makes you think you’re going anywhere,” a voice growled as one hand covered your mouth and another snaked around your waist.  
Bucky came back to find you standing over a groaning HYDRA agent. His eyes widened and he looked at you questioningly. You just shrugged.  
“Sing. Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin. I learned it from Miss Congeniality.”  
He couldn’t stop the laugh that came out. “Come on, Gracie Hart. Let’s get you home.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Steve, I’m fine!” you insisted, but the super soldier kept hovering. Nat had sent him back to the quinjet once backup arrived, and he was standing by worried while Dr. Banner gave you a brief physical.  
“She really does seem fine,” Bruce confirmed, pulling the stethoscope out of his ears. “What did they do to you, Y/N?”  
You shrugged and took another swallow from the water bottle Bucky had gotten you. “I just know that there were needles and bright lights and a ton of pain, but once the pain was gone I felt fine and Steve was there.”  
Steve’s jaw clenched and his fists tightened as you talked. “I hope they kill them all.”  
“Steve, for heaven’s sake, I’m okay! Calm down!”  
Bruce looked at his readouts, then back at you. “Would you mind if Tony and I ran a few more tests when we get you back to the lab?”  
“I knew it!” Steve cut in. “Something’s wrong. What is it? What did they do to her?”  
Bruce held up his hand before you could snap at Steve again. “Nothing’s wrong. That’s why I want to run a few more tests.” He turned to you. “Y/N, you just went through a major trauma. You were kidnapped and presumably drugged. You beat up a guy on your way out.” He again held up his hand to keep Steve from interrupting. “All of that, plus whatever…“tests” they ran, and your heart rate and blood pressure are normal. I would expect to see some sign from your body of all the stress it’s been through, but there’s nothing to indicate you didn’t spend the last twenty-four hours relaxing at home with pizza and Netflix.”  
“I guess this whole thing was nothing compared to finals week,” you joked before draining the rest of your water.  
“This is serious, Y/N,” Steve fretted. “If they did anything to you, I swear –”  
You sighed and stood, turning to face him and taking his jaw in your hands. “Steve, look at me. I’m okay. Bruce and Tony will figure out if anything’s going on. Maybe I just haven’t really processed what happened yet and it’ll hit me in a couple hours. Until we know, there’s no reason to assume the worst.”  
He wrapped his arms around you and leaned his forehead against yours. “I was just so scared. When I saw that picture, knew you had been taken…I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. I know it’s only been three months, but Y/N, you mean the world to me. I love you.”  
Your heart swelled. It was his first time saying those three words. “I love you too, Steve. And I’m sorry we went through this, but it happened. Let’s not worry about it anymore until they’ve run their tests, okay?”  
Steve nodded. “I’ll try. But only if you’ll agree to stay at Stark Tower until further notice. I don’t want you where they can get to you again.”  
“Deal. I’ll even let you hang around my whole shift at work.”  
“Like you had any choice with that anyway.” He grinned as you playfully shoved him. “You know you don’t mind me hanging around.”  
You sat back down and pulled him down next to you, snuggling into his side. “You bet I don’t.”  
\----------  
“Gee, Tony, I think you’re being too harsh on the little poor guy,” you suggested.  
“He almost poked me with that needle. My frustration is justified.”  
You patted the sad robot arm as Tony continued to jabber about everything DUM-E had ever done wrong. “Don’t worry,” you whispered, “he really likes you, even if it seems like he doesn’t.”  
“I heard that, and no, I don’t.” Tony came over as Bruce brought up the results of your tests on the holographic big screen. “Uh, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He studied the results with an apprehensive look. “Please let Captain Rogers back in.”  
It took all of five seconds for Steve to arrive. He’d been waiting outside the lab door ever since Tony had locked him out for getting in the way.  
“What’s wrong? Did you figure out what they did to her?” Steve demanded.  
Bruce motioned to the results. “As far as we can tell, there’s actually an improvement in her health. Her heart is strong, her blood test results all came back perfect, and she seems to have better muscle mass than before.”  
“I accidentally broke a mug,” you cut in. “I didn’t realize how strongly I was gripping it.”  
“Which got me thinking,” Tony inserted. “I obviously wasn’t there, but I read Dad’s reports. Y/N, how did you describe what they did to you?”  
“Needles, lights, and pain,” you paraphrased.  
“Exactly. Needles, lights, and pain.” Tony turned to Steve. “Can you think of anything from your life that fits that description?”  
Realization dawned on Steve’s face. “You don’t mean…?”  
Tony nodded. “I think so.”  
“All the tests suggest it,” Bruce concurred.  
“Suggest what?” You were getting fed up with everyone else seeming to know what’s going on. “What did they do to me that made me better than before they took me?”  
“Here,” Tony said, passing you a hand exerciser. “Squeeze this a few times.”  
You took it from him and did a few reps, both with all your fingers and with each finger separately. “Okay, so what? I can squeeze a grip master. I could do that before.”  
“Y/N,” Steve said with a pained expression, “that’s the one Bucky and I use.”  
The beat of silence was broken by a clatter as the exerciser hit the floor. “You mean…” It came out in a whisper.  
Tony nodded. “You’ve been, shall we say, souped up. Not turned into a super soldier, per say, since you weren’t a soldier to begin with, but I’m betting you could give Steve a run for his money in an arm wrestling match.”  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Steve apologized, kneeling in front of you and taking your hands in his. “I never should have let this happen. I should have found a way to stop it.”  
You shook your head to clear your thoughts and looked down at the stricken soldier before you. Before you realized it, a giggle slipped out that turned into full-on hysterical laughter. Steve was more than slightly confused.  
“Um, Y/N, I’m assuming there’s a reason for the maniacal cackling, but what is it?” Tony looked like he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or terrified.  
“I feel the best I’ve ever felt in my life, and he’s sorry it happened,” you manage to squeak out.  
Steve pouted grumpily. “You were kidnapped and experimented on. I have a right to be sorry that happened to the woman I love.”  
“Steve, darling, I’m okay.” you said, calming yourself down and taking his face in your hands. “Bruce and Tony can monitor me to make sure nothing goes wrong. As long as I’m fine, I see no reason to worry about it. Besides,” you paused before continuing, a grin spreading back across your face, “if my boyfriend wants to give me a few self-defense classes, I’m now more capable than ever of taking care of myself. Maybe then he won’t worry so much about this happening again.”  
“I’ll always worry about you,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your stomach.  
“Self-defense lessons aren’t a bad idea,” Bruce speculated. “It’s not like HYDRA ever just gives up on anything, but they might think twice about coming after Y/N again if she’s able to do some damage.”  
“We’ll keep her safe, Cap,” Tony assured Steve, clapping him on the shoulder. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. and I will work up a few things for security. She’ll stay at the tower until we get her apartment set up.” He motioned for Bruce to follow him and the two of them left you alone.  
“Steve, we’ll figure this out,” you whispered, running your hands through his hair. “I’m still the same woman you fell for. There’s just a little something else added.”  
He looked up at you with a sad smile. “How are you okay after everything that happened? I’m a wreck.”  
You knelt so you could snuggle into his chest. “Because I knew the whole time that you would come for me. I knew I would be all right.”  
Steve sighed into your hair, breathing in the faint remnant of your shampoo’s fragrance. “How did I end up with someone so perfect?”  
“Craigslist.”  
That did it. Steve laughed, a real laugh that reached his eyes and brought out the smile you loved so much.  
“So,” you queried once his laughter died down, “when should we start my self-defense lessons?”  
“After we pick up what you need for the next few days. Unless…” He blushed, “Maybe… if you wanted to… you could move in permanently? Only if you want to, though. You don’t have to answer now, you can think about it as long as you –”  
You interrupted him with an enthusiastic kiss. “Of course I’d love to move in! Are you sure you’re ready?”  
Steve looked deeply into your eyes. “After what happened, I know I am. I never want to lose you, Y/N. You mean everything to me.”  
“Not to interrupt or anything, but why are you guys kneeling on the floor?”  
“Go away, Clint,” you complained. “We’re busy.”  
“Right,” the archer grinned. “I can see that.” He scooted off at a glare from Steve.  
Steve stood and pulled you to your feet. “Let’s go get what you’ll need for the next few days. We can have movers take care of the rest.”  
You smiled up at him, wondering how you had gotten so lucky. Oh, right, craigslist. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell Tony to cancel the security measures for my apartment. I’m moving in with Steve.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Remind me again why you need lessons. You already know how to sing.”  
You grinned at Bucky as you strapped on the protective gear Steve had insisted you get. “Apparently there’s more to beating people up than singing.”  
“Sorry I’m late.” Steve was slightly out of breath as he ran in. “I was on the phone with Fury. Apparently he’s monitoring a situation and wanted to make sure I know a few of us may have to step in.”  
“Out of breath already, soldier?” you teased, shoving him lightly. “Guess you’ll be easier to beat up than I thought.”  
“Maybe I should be training you, Y/N,” Bucky cut in from where he was lifting weights. “You’re just gonna be scared of hurting her, Steve, and that won’t help her learn anything. Or she could start off easy with Barton.”  
“I heard that!” the archer called from the climbing wall.  
You ducked into the ring. “Bucky, if you think I’m missing a chance to wrestle Steve you are sadly mistaken. Last night was much too fun.”  
Bucky cracked up as Steve blushed a deep red. “Okay, okay,” your boyfriend protested, “let’s be professional about this.”  
“Sure, professional,” you swore with a smirk. “I can do that, cross my heart.”  
“Good,” Steve replied, entering the ring. “Here’s your stance.” You copied his position, bringing your hands up. “Fists like this.” He fixed one of your hands, and you corrected the other. “There you go, that will keep you from breaking your hand as easily.”  
“I thought the super serum was supposed to do that,” Clint joked as he came over to watch.  
“Silence from the peanut gallery,” you called back. Steve gave you what you had dubbed his “captain look.” “Right. Professional. Sorry.”  
Two grueling hours later Steve finally released you to shower and get ready for work. He had drilled you on self-defense basics over and over until you were sure they’d be playing through your dreams tonight. It had been a pleasant surprise that your body didn’t feel too worn out by all the work, but your brain felt like it might explode from information overload.  
The shower was exactly what you needed. You hummed to yourself as you climbed out and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel. You had two hours to get ready for work, and you intended to pamper yourself after the events of the last few days.  
Stepping out of the bathroom, you wandered over to your closet and began selecting your outfit. The coffee shop’s dress code was fairly lax, but you still enjoyed looking nice at work. Being able to do so and be comfortable was your favorite perk of working there.  
“Oh, ah, sorry. I’ll come back when you’re dressed.” You turned to find Steve hastily exiting your now shared room, eyes averted.  
“Steve,” you teased, drawing his name out. He froze but kept his eyes down. You walked over and stood right in front of him. “Look at me, Steve.” You laughed as he slowly shook his head, reaching up to his chin with one hand and directing his face toward yours. His eyes shot to the ceiling. “You don’t get to be shy with me after last night. You’ve seen me in a lot less than this.”  
He slowly brought his eyes down to yours, his face lit up a deep fuchsia. “Um…”  
“That’s a bit better,” you chuckled. “Now, what was it you came in her to do?”  
“To – to talk with you,” he stuttered, keeping his eyes locked on yours.  
“So let’s sit and talk,” you coaxed. You took his hand and led him to the bed, sitting down and patting the cover next to you. “What did you want to talk about?”  
Steve slowly lowered himself next to you, still uncomfortable, but his blush was starting to fade. “Well, I, uh… I had a couple of things to tell you.”  
“Okay,” you kept your hand entwined with his, running your thumb over the back of his palm. “What was the first thing?”  
Steve took a deep breath. He could do this. He could focus. You were so beautiful… Focus, Steve, focus.  
“Your boss called and left a message. She doesn’t want you to come in for at least another week. Tony told her what happened when you went missing, and she said she wants you to take time to recover.”  
You frowned. “I need to work, though. I still have to pay the rent for my apartment until I can find someone to sub-let it. I have a contract.”  
“Tony paid to break your contract,” Steve informed you. “Or rather, he bought the whole building and released you from your contract. He also went ahead and set up a ton of security and placed agents in your old place in case anyone tries to find you there.”  
“Ah, Tony,” you laughed. “He does tend to go overboard, doesn’t he?”  
“It’s his way of caring,” Steve agreed with a smile.  
“So what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?”  
Steve sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. “Fury is calling Bucky and I out for a mission. Clint too. Apparently his monitored situation is no longer under control. I can’t say anything else other than it shouldn’t take more than a week.” He met your eyes. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. You just moved in and now I have to go.”  
“And I’ll still be here when you get back,” you assured him.  
You leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, but he brought a hand to your jaw and wrapped the other around your waist, deepening the kiss into something needy and passionate. When you finally broke apart, you were both breathless.  
“I’m going to miss you,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against yours.  
“I’ll miss you too,” you stroked his jaw with your thumb as you replied, “but we’re going to have to get used to this.” You looked down at where your towel was falling loose and giggled. “It seems we figured out how to get past your shyness.”  
Steve blushed again and turned away, getting up to leave.  
“Steve, darling,” you called when he was in the doorway. He turned with a questioning look. “Please at least be careful enough to come back alive.”  
“You’ve been listening to too many of Bucky’s stories. I’m always careful,” he protested, but smiled just the same. “I promise to come back to you. Always.”  
“And I’ll hold you to that. Always.”  
\----------  
“Doctor Leid?”  
“Yes, Trevor?” The woman was sifting through the ruins of her lab and marking things that were salvageable.  
“The general would like to know if you had time to implement phases two and three before Ms. Y/L/N… left.”  
The doctor cast an irritated look at the weasley man before her. “Had the general been more security-conscious, I would have had plenty of time to implement both. As it is, I only had time to begin phase two.”  
“I see.” Trevor turned and carefully stepped around the broken glass scattered across the floor as he exited the room. “I will inform the general.”  
“Oh, Trevor.”  
He turned at the underlying hardness below her sweet tone. “Yes, Doctor?”  
“Tell my snake of an ex-husband that if he tries to point fingers, I’ll bury him alive.”  
“Noted.”  
Trevor shuddered as soon as he was out of her sight. This was not a message he would enjoy passing on.


	9. Chapter 9

You landed hard on your back and for a moment you couldn’t breathe. Natasha grinned down at you in victory.  
“And I win again. Really, Y/N, I expected you to be better at this after a week of training.”  
“You call this training?” You groaned as you pushed yourself into a sitting position. “It’s just you showing me a move or two before knocking me on my ass for two hours.”  
“Believe it or not, you are improving,” Nat assured you as she grabbed your hand and hauled you to your feet.   
“Then why have I never been this sore before in my life?” You rubbed your back, wincing as you hit what had to be a pretty big bruise. “It keeps compounding. I thought yesterday was bad, but today is definitely worse.”  
“And you’ll thank me for it the first time you have to work through pain on a mission.”  
You glared at the pretty Russian. “I’m not joining the team, Nat. I’m just supposed to be learning how to defend myself.”  
She waved off your protest. “Then you’ll thank me when you have to work through pain when fighting for your life. Until you can at least hold your own against me, we’ll keep working. Let’s run it one more time.”  
“I want Steve back,” you complained.  
“Ask and you shall receive.”  
You whirled around to face the voice behind you, only to have Natasha flip you once again. The floor rushing up to meet you knocked the breath out of your lungs and you swore you saw Jesus.  
“Damnit, Nat!” you gasped out.  
“You were distracted,” she smirked.  
“Of course I was distracted, my boyfriend’s back!”  
Steve ducked into the ring and glanced at Natasha before smiling down at you.   
“Hard at work, I see.”  
“Steve,” you whined, “Nat is being mean to me.”  
He laughed and held out a hand for you to grab. You shook your head.  
“I think I’ll just stay down here for a while. Less distance to fall.”  
Clint and Bucky wandered into the gym and saw you on your back.  
“Looks like someone’s been training with Nat,” Clint teased. “How many times has she beaten you?”  
“Two hundred and fifty-two times. Forty eight of those were today.”  
He cracked up. “You’ve been counting?”  
You sighed, sitting up and crossing your legs. “Of course I’ve been counting. I get a new bruise each time.”  
“Let’s test you out,” Steve said, again holding out his hand to pull you up. You reluctantly acquiesced.   
“Fine, but I want to fight Clint this time.”  
“I’ll have you know I can hold my own against Nat,” Clint objected indignantly.  
“And she beats you every time,” Bucky teased, elbowing him in the ribs. “Fight the woman.”  
Clint assented and joined you as Steve and Natasha vacated the ring.  
“You’ve got this, Y/N,” Nat assured you from the ropes. “Just remember what we’ve worked on.”  
Maybe Clint wasn’t expecting you to be able to hold your own or maybe you really were getting better. For whatever reason, you found yourself reacting automatically to his attacks, and soon he was the one to hit the floor. You turned to your cheering fans to bow and he swept out a leg, knocking you down next to him.  
“What did I tell you about getting distracted?” Nat laughed as you sat up and shoved Clint.  
“Low blow, Barton.”  
“But totally worth the look on your face,” he joked. “Next time I’ll take you down first and you can land the belated attempt to save face.”  
“Next time will have to be another day,” you announced as you got up. “I get to go back to work today, and I definitely need a shower before I leave.”  
“I’ll clean up and go with you.” Steve picked up his duffle.  
“No, you,” you ordered, poking him in the chest, “are going to shower after I do, followed by food or whatever you need to be ready for when I get back. Tony is going with me.” You stood on your tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “You’ve been gone a week. I’m jumping you as soon as I’m off work. I want you wide awake.” With a sly grin, you stalked off to take your shower.  
“Well, something’s got the Captain blushing,” Bucky teased as he and Clint followed your exit, headed to their rooms.  
Natasha came up and stood beside Steve, watching you retreat across the gym. “You’ve got a special one there, Cap. Don’t let her get away.”  
Steve nodded, the scarlet slowly leaving his cheeks. “Believe me, I fully intend to keep her.”  
\----------  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell Happy to bring the car around in fifteen minutes. I want him waiting by the curb when we step out.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Tony sipped his coffee and continued to pretend to read. He had tapped into the shop’s security system and was viewing all the camera feeds on a screen carefully built into his fake newspaper. Your shift had gone smoothly so far, but it was almost 4 p.m. and that meant you were about to enter the most vulnerable part of your time outside the tower: travelling.  
Happy pulled up just as you came out of the back with your purse. You nodded at Tony and he stood, taking your arm. You were both on high alert as he opened the door and you slid in.  
“Give us a different route than the one we took to get here,” Tony called up to Happy as he slid in behind you and shut the door. “Make it unpredictable.”  
Happy nodded at him in the rear-view mirror and pulled away from the curb. He hadn’t even fully entered the flow of traffic when you heard a small thud from the roof.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what just landed?” Tony asked, his armor starting to form around him.  
“It’s some sort of device. I’m scanning it but I’ve never seen anything like it before. I have no idea what it does.”  
“All right, Happy, pull over! We’re going on foot. Ditch the car just in case but wait nearby for backup.”  
“I’ve alerted the team,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed you both. “A quinjet is en route.”  
“Put it on, Y/N. We’re going out.” Tony stepped out of the car and shielded you with himself, scanning the entire area and taking a quick look at the disc attached to the roof of the SUV.  
You reached into your purse and pulled out a metal triangle that Tony had given you. When you pressed it against your chest it spread out, enveloping you in some sort of armor. Tony pulled you out behind him and dragged you to an alley nearby.  
“What are we doing?” you breathed nervously.  
“You are staying behind me and up against this wall,” Tony informed you tersely, his voice sounding metallic through his mask. “I am standing between you and the rest of the world until the quinjet arrives and you’re safe with Cap.”  
Three men slipped from the shadows and attacked. While Tony fended them off, you felt yourself being jerked upward. Another attacker had repelled down the building and grabbed you from behind.  
“Tony!” you cried out before a hand clamped over your mouth. He looked up and saw you as snipers began shooting from the roof behind you. He left the men below and dodged the bullets on his way up.  
You were on the roof now and had more space to maneuver. You managed to shake off the man holding you, but two more were waiting and they attacked as soon as you were free. You had never tried to fend off multiple attackers before, and found yourself quickly failing.  
Tony landed and began fighting off the others who joined your attackers, but he couldn’t blast at them without fear of hitting you. You felt a rising panic as a helicopter flew up and hovered low over where you were fighting. The quinjet was nowhere in sight.  
Arms grabbed you and pinned your hands behind your back, dragging you towards a ladder lowering from the helicopter. You couldn’t fight, but you refused to be taken again.  
“No!” you yelled, ripping yourself from their arms. At your burst of emotion, a wave of energy pulsed from your body. Tony’s armor went dark and the helicopter lost power, crashing down the side of the building and into the street below. The energy knocked your attackers back, and before they could regain their footing a shield flew from behind you and knocked three of them out.  
Steve was here, followed by Clint and Bucky. Nat held the quinjet in a hover above you and lowered a rope, which you caught so she could pull you up.  
“I’m getting you out of here,” she called to you as she pulled the jet around. “The others will clean up.”  
You looked out the window of the jet, worry curling in your stomach as you watched Steve fight through the HYDRA agents. As he shrank in the distance, you prayed he would be all right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> href="https://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/truly-ridiculous-things-couples-have-actually-fought-about_us_5699450ce4b0ce4964245e88/">Argument topic found here.

“Steve, I swear, so help me, if you don’t give me room to breathe I will break that beautiful jaw of yours.”  
Your glare finally got through and your boyfriend backed off.   
“I’m sorry, I’m just worried… I mean, they tried again… and that thing happened…”  
“Give the lady some space, Spangles,” Tony advised as he studied the monitor. “She’s in a lab hooked up to twenty sensors to figure out what was done to her when she was tied down in another lab, and that’s after being attacked again by the people who are responsible for what was done to her in the other lab. I’d recommend going to the store and getting her favorite chocolate so she’ll be nice to you once we’re done here.”  
“Lindt dark chocolate truffles,” you grumbled. “And ice cream. Ben and Jerry’s non-dairy coffee caramel fudge. And cool ranch Doritos.”  
“There’s your list, now off you go.” Steve glared at Tony but complied as he made a shooing motion with one hand.  
“Thank you.” You breathed a sigh of relief once Steve was gone. “I love him, but he’s smothering me. Hovering won’t help anyone figure out what happened any faster.”  
Bruce came back into the room carrying a tablet. He swiped up and the display popped up in front of Tony.  
“Well, that’s interesting.” Tony enlarged the window and pointed at some squiggly line that meant nothing to you. “So that’s the fluctuation over the last hour?”  
“Yeah.” Bruce zoomed in and tracked the same line with his finger. “This is when we first hooked her up. This is when Steve came in, and this is when they started arguing.”  
“Hello, question over here,” you interrupted, waving a hand in their peripherals. “Anyone want to tell me what the squiggly line means and why Steve being annoying affected it?”  
“This is your body’s energy signature,” Bruce explained. “The electrical energy spikes whenever you feel a surge of emotion. My best guess is that when you got so agitated today, your body needed to release the excess energy and did so as an EMP.”  
“Speaking of EMPs,” Tony interrupted, “how are the calculations going, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“Almost complete, Mr. Stark. I’ll let you know when they’re done.”  
“Excellent.” He turned to you and winked. “Gotta EMP-proof the suit if we’re gonna go out in the field together.”  
For some reason that broke you, and tears started pouring down your cheeks.  
“Oh, shit, honey, what did I say?” Tony asked, looking panicked.  
“It’s just, everyone keeps talking like I’m joining the team, first Nat and now you, and I just want a nice, normal life.” You were sobbing now. “I want to write novels and spend winter by a fireplace and have two kids and a picket fence, but my life got so strange so quickly and now it’s just too much. I could handle the serum thing, really I could. But this is weird and different and I don’t even know how my own body and emotions work anymore –”  
Your venting was interrupted by another EMP, knocking out power to the entire lab. Surprise cut your monologue short. After a brief silent pause, the power flickered back on with a soft buzz and the sound of machines gently whirring.  
“Well,” Bruce started slowly, “I think you’ve had a long enough day. How about you go get some sleep and we’ll figure this out tomorrow.”  
You nodded and wiped at your eyes. “That sounds nice, Bruce. Thank you.”  
“Need a hug?” He gave you a small smile.  
After receiving a nod of permission, he wrapped his arms around you. You thanked him again and avoided Tony’s eyes as you left the room. You weren’t sure why his comment had made you cry, but you figured you should probably apologize for knocking out the power to his lab once you were feeling more like yourself. It went on your mental list of things to do tomorrow, right after asking Bruce for tips on how to control your emotions.  
\----------  
“Y/N?” Steve poked his head into the room and spotted you in bed, snuggled under the covers. He held up a plastic grocery bag. “I brought a peace offering. May I come in?”  
“Yes,” you said quietly. He settled in next to you and handed you a pint of your requested ice cream and a spoon. “Thank you. I’m sorry for getting mad earlier.”  
“Already forgiven. And I’m sorry for crowding you,” he replied, reaching to stroke your cheek. “You have a lot of changes to deal with and my hovering doesn’t help. I’ll try to give you more space when you need it.”  
You dug into your ice cream and gave a happy sigh before frowning. “I cried on Tony and blacked out his lab. I don’t know what’s going on with my own body and I’m finding it rather stressful.”  
To your surprise, Steve let out a little chuckle. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I just pictured it and I can’t imagine Tony reacted that well.”  
“Bruce handled it,” you replied with a small grin.  
“That was probably a good thing.”  
“It was definitely a good thing,” you agreed. You paused. “Will you just…hold me for a while?”  
“Of course,” Steve assured you, pulling you into his arms. The rest of your evening was spent snuggling and eating junk food while Steve told you stories about growing up in the 40s. You were glad the day had ended on a better note.  
\----------  
Well, duh, that explained everything. You sighed at your ruined underwear and reached for your box of tampons. You would have to develop a superpower affected by your emotions during PMS. You definitely owed Tony an apology.  
As you padded down to get breakfast, you ran into Bucky and Sam deep in the midst of an argument over whether or not candy corn could count as a vegetable.  
“Guys, it’s June. Where did this argument even come from?”  
Bucky poked Sam in the shoulder. “I keep some in my nightstand. Flyboy here keeps insisting that sugar doesn’t count as a vegetable. But I read that sugar comes from sugarcane, which is a plant; ergo, it’s a vegetable. Plus it has corn syrup in it! Corn syrup!”  
“Corn syrup is another type of sugar and sugar is not a vegetable!” Sam shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “It takes everything plant out of it and just leaves –”  
“Leaves are plants!” Bucky cut in with a triumphant look.  
“Oh for the love of – Y/N, help me out here.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them. “Oh, no, I’m staying as far away from this argument as I can. If you two are going to fight through breakfast I’m taking mine to my room.”  
“Fine, I’ll leave it for now, but I’m not done with you yet,” Sam said, glaring at Bucky. Bucky just smirked back at him.  
Tony and Bruce were in the kitchen when the three of you arrived. You figured now was probably the time to apologize, but Tony beat you to it.  
“Y/N, I’m sorry about last night. I made an unfair assumption and it wasn’t right of me.”  
“It’s okay, Tony,” you assured him. “I’m sorry too. I way overreacted; I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“But I did,” he replied, chagrined. “I just assumed that you wanted to join the team and eventually would.” He came around the counter and placed his hands on your shoulders. “But if you want a normal life with a house and a white picket fence and writing novels by a fireplace, then that’s what you should have. You deserve it, and you don’t owe us wanting anything else.”  
“Thanks, Tony, I really appreciate that. But I really did overreact.” You grimaced. “I may have had a few hormones influencing my emotions. I should probably learn to keep those under control if getting upset is going to knock out all the power around me.”  
Bruce spoke up from his seat at the counter. “Well, Tony was already up late EMP-proofing the vital stuff in the tower last night, but I could give you some meditation tools if you’d like.”  
“Thanks, Bruce, I’d like that,” you replied with a smile.  
\----------  
Steve couldn’t move. He was trying to process what he just overheard. You hadn’t denied what Tony said. You wanted a house with a picket fence and a quiet life, and there was no way he could give that to you. He loved you more than life, but not even leaving the Avengers would change the fact that he was Captain America, and enemies and the press would always seek him out.  
Maybe for you to really be happy, he would have to let you go…


	11. Chapter 11

It didn’t take long to notice that something had changed between the two of you. Steve had become less affectionate, avoiding physical contact and no longer seeking you out during the day. Natasha had continued as your trainer, but you wished he would at least be there for your lessons. Since the day after the last HYDRA attack, however, you had hardly seen him despite sharing a bedroom.  
The rest of the team noticed as well. It was Nat who confronted him first, bringing you up in conversation during a sparring session.  
“What’s going on with the two of you?” she asked, dropping down to dodge his punch and sweeping out a leg.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He jumped over her leg but stumbled as she leapt onto his back.  
“Cut the crap, Rogers. I know you better than that.” She flipped him as he tried to shake her off and ended up under him on the floor, legs around his neck. “You’ve been avoiding Y/N for more than a week now. The whole team has noticed. She’s wilting. I don’t know what’s wrong, but you’d better fix it.”  
He tapped out and they both stood. Steve avoided her eyes as he replied, “Nothing’s wrong.”  
“All right, let me put it this way.” Nat jabbed her finger into Steve’s chest. “Fix it or I’ll break your kneecaps. I like Y/N and she doesn’t deserve this. You know she doesn’t.” She grabbed her water bottle and headed for the door. “Talk to her, Rogers. Today.”  
But in typical Steve fashion, he kept ignoring the problem. The whole thing was messing with your emotions; you kept leaving a trail of EMP’d electronics in your wake and you could no longer use your phone. A couple days later, you had finally had enough and tracked him down in the gym.  
“Steve, we need to talk.”  
He didn’t even look up from where he was working over the punching bag. “No, we don’t.”  
“Yes,” you said, bracing yourself on the other side of the bag, “we do.”  
He paused and wiped the back of his hand across his brow. “About what?”  
You threw your hands up in exasperation. “About whatever the hell is going on with you that makes you think ignoring me for weeks is okay!”  
Steve punched the bag again, forcing you to grab on to keep it from knocking you over. “Haven’t been ignoring you. Just busy.”  
“That’s bull and you know it.” You finally reached up and unclipped the bag, dropping it to the floor. Steve reached to hook it back up but your hand on his arm stopped him. He finally locked his eyes with yours and was surprised to find compassion there.  
“Whatever’s wrong, we can handle it together,” you said softly.  
“That’s just it.” His voice broke. “You, me… we shouldn’t be together. I’m just too selfish to let you go.”  
You froze for a moment before running your palm up his arm to cup his cheek. “Now, who says,” you whispered, “we shouldn’t be together, and do I get a say in this?”  
He leaned into your hand, desperate to feel you after the weeks apart.  
“I heard your conversation with Tony the morning after you were last attacked, about you wanting a house and kids and a normal life. I can’t give you all of that, Y/N. No matter how much I want to, I can’t give you a life that’s anywhere near normal.”  
You pulled his head down and Steve let himself be lost in the kiss, feeling hollow when you finally pulled away for air.  
“And not once, this whole time, did you think to ask me if I wanted you to?” He looked confused, so you continued. “I told you when we first met what I wanted to do for a career. I had other plans, too. Visit London someday. Pay rent. Buy a goldfish.” He smiled sadly but you continued. “But then I met this blond with the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen and a smile that simultaneously stops my heart and makes it beat twice as quickly. Steve,” you brought his eyes back up to yours, “after meeting you, you became what I wanted. I had a bad day and for a few hours, I wanted my old life back, but never, never, have I regretted you. That ad was the best thing that ever happened to me, and don’t you forget it.”  
Steve wrapped his right arm around your waist, bringing his left hand up to move your palm from his cheek to his mouth so he could kiss it. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, too,” he whispered, tears slowly falling from his eyes.  
You pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before wrapping him in a hug. “You really need to work on your communication skills, Captain,” you mumbled into his chest.  
At that, he barked out a laugh. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll try.”  
\----------  
Despite working things out with Steve, your life didn’t get any easier. Your senior year classes were hard, and you missed interacting with other students; Tony had set up a space for you to video conference all your classes, since the threat of another HYDRA attack had the team confining you to the tower. Working at your job was out as well, so you’d reluctantly tendered your resignation. Training with Natasha continued of course, and you could almost hold your own by now, but you were definitely feeling bored, and you made the mistake of mentioning that to Tony.  
“You know, Tony, I just remembered I have a paper due tomorrow that I really need to finish –”  
“Relax, Lady Spangles, this’ll be fun.”  
You shot Tony a glare that went entirely unnoticed. “You’re experimenting on me. How dangerous is this?”  
“I’m experimenting with you; there’s a difference. Besides, there are safety protocols in place for every contingency.”  
F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s reassuring voice spoke. “Odds of you being injured, Ms. Y/L/N, are almost non-existent.”  
“Well, at least that’s somewhat comforting,” you mumbled. Louder, you asked, “What happens if any of the protocols fail?”  
“If safety protocols fail, anything could happen, ranging from slight discomfort to paralysis and death.”  
Your eyes grew wide at F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s admission. “Tony, what are you planning on doing to me?”  
He ignored your stare and kept moving stuff around on his holo screens. “Just a little something that might help us really unlock that EMP thing you can do.”  
“Oh, no,” you warned, “don’t even go there. I have no idea how to control it; it just comes out when I’m more emotional than normal. If you, as you say, ‘unlock’ it, who knows what will happen.”  
“That’s where these come in,” Tony said, proudly producing a headband and two gloves. “I styled the gloves so they were visually similar to my repulsors, but I used Cap’s color scheme. We can tweak the look however you want once we know it works.”  
You studied the pieces as he passed them to you. “How are these supposed to work, exactly?”  
“Well, there’s a lot of scientific mumbo-jumbo I could say to that,” Tony said as he began helping you put the gear on, “but the gist of it is that the headband emits waves that stimulate your brain to produce an EMP, but only release it through your hands. The gloves will focus the energy’s direction. It’s all based on nanotechnology like my suit, so it responds to your thoughts. Just aim and think about releasing it through your right hand, yada yada yada.” Stepping back, he pressed play on a remote and a big band jazz ensemble filled the air and motioned to the speakers set out in the middle of the open floor. “Go on, try it.”  
He’d already designed the gear, your heart told you, so why not give it a try? Your brain came back with everything that could possibly go wrong. It only took a moment for the excitement in your heart to win. You lifted your right hand and thought about silencing the music.  
The speaker you had aimed at shook a little as the EMP hit it dead on. Music kept playing through the speaker next to it.  
You shared an excited look with Tony before lifting your left hand and silencing the second speaker.  
“It appears your math was correct, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. broke the sudden silence.  
“It always is,” Tony grinned. “Time to make Mark II. Any suggestions?”  
You looked down at the gloves on your hands and back up at Tony. “I may have a few…”


	12. Chapter 12

You found your boyfriend in your shared bedroom studying the files laid out in front him; his hair fell down over his forehead and his brow scrunched up as he pieced the information together. Man, he looked hot when concentrating like that. You studied him from the doorway for a few minutes before finally entering.  
“Hey, babe.”  
A smile lit Steve’s face as your arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. “Hey, Y/N. What have you been up to?”  
“Just looking for my man.” You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply, nibbling lightly behind his ear and smiling as his breath hitched. You had been rather clingy the past few weeks. Steve didn’t need to know it was partly because of Tony’s plan.  
“As much as I like where this could go,” his voice was low and rough, “I have a mission briefing in twenty minutes.”  
“Mmmm… twenty minutes is an awfully long time,” you purred, placing a few kisses along his neck and the back of his jawline.  
“It is, isn’t it?”  
Steve was five minutes late to his briefing. You tagged along, refusing to let go of his hand and waggling your eyebrows at the knowing smirks from the team when the two of you showed up, hair and clothes in disarray. Your boyfriend blushed deeply, a sight you would never tire of, before starting the briefing.  
You had never been to a mission briefing before, so you paid extra close attention. Tony caught your eye and winked, a signal you returned. Today was the day.  
\----------  
“Okay, we’re all here and ready to go. Everyone on board the jet,” Steve barked as today’s crew of Tony, Nat, and Sam gathered around him.  
“Well, not quite all of us,” Tony replied.  
The Captain knit his brows together. “Who are we missing?”  
“He’s talking about me.”  
Steve turned and froze, mouth gaping open. There you stood in the gear you and Tony had designed, the headband now part of a helmet and the gloves part of a full suit. You had EMP directional ports on your feet and chest for additional combat points, and you were pretty sure if you focused hard enough you could produce EMPs strong enough to get yourself temporarily airborne (as long as the ground wasn’t too soft, that is). The whole suit was in the Captain America color scheme of red, white, and blue, and even without Steve’s reaction you knew you looked good.  
“Y/N, what are you – where did you get – what –”  
You couldn’t help but laugh at his flustered reaction. “Tony and I have been working on it.”  
“It’s about damn time,” Nat cut in. “Welcome to the team, Y/N.”  
“Now wait a minute.” Steve had found his voice. “You’ve never been in the field before. You’re not ready for something like this.”  
“She looks pretty ready to me,” Sam shrugged.  
“Steve,” you assured him, “I’ve been training with Nat and I can hold my own now, I have the same enhanced strength and stamina that you have, and I can neutralize whatever technology they throw at me. I’m as ready as I can be, and I’ll have a team to work with. It’s not like I’m doing this alone.”  
He cupped your jaw in his hand. “We’re going against a HYDRA facility,” he whispered. “There might be someone there who had something to do with what happened to you. Are you sure you’re up for this?”  
“Yes.” He heard the conviction in your voice. “I’ve thought about it a lot, Steve. My life is different now but I still need it to have a purpose.” You lightly patted his shoulder. “Making sure you don’t get your dumb ass killed in the field seems like a good enough purpose to me.”  
Steve laughed and Tony crossed his arms.   
“If the two of you are done, we do have someplace to be.”  
“Right.” Steve pointed at Tony. “You and I are going to have a talk later. Everyone on board the jet.”  
\----------  
The world slowly faded back into view. Why did your head hurt so badly? Where were you? What happened?  
You remembered arriving at the compound. You remembered joking with Tony about how you could power your own suit but he needed a reactor for his. You remembered Steve yelling something and… an explosion? Yes, you were pretty sure there had been an explosion.  
“Welcome back, Ms. Y/L/N. So good of you to join us again.”  
The familiar voice sent a chill down your spine as you struggled to focus your eyes. Doctor Leid stood over you, studying your prone figure that was once again strapped to a table. You jerked at the restraints, realizing they had adjusted for your new strength. Your helmet and gloves were on a table to your left, and you panicked. Without them, you couldn’t defend yourself. You were back under this woman’s thumb, and there was nothing you could do about it.  
“It was really quite inconvenient, the time at which you left us,” the doctor said, lazily moving about the room, prepping syringes. “Caused a lot of damage, too. I lost some good assistants and some even better lab equipment.” She fixed you with her cold gaze. “Let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?”  
Your mouth was too dry to form words, but she didn’t seem to mind. She seemed to be taking pleasure in drawing out the torturous anticipation.  
“There were three phases planned. I barely had time to start phase 2.” Leid picked up yet another medicine vial of a glowing liquid and filled two more syringes. “Your EMPs were supposed to be much stronger. You might call them,” she paused and smiled, “heart-stopping.  
“Of course, that was just phase two. Phase three is my personal favorite.” She brought a syringe over to you and injected it directly into your brain stem, cocking her head as you gasped and tried to pull away from the pain, but your head was strapped down as well. “Phase three is where we take all that energy you’ll be able to produce and set it off in the middle of Avengers Tower. You may or may not survive it, depending on how resistant to electricity your body becomes, but the rest of the team, well, let’s just say you’ll be –”  
“Heart-stopping,” you whispered, cold realization sweeping over you. HYDRA never intended to give you superpowers. They intended to make you strong so you could be a human bomb.  
No. No, you wouldn’t do that to Steve, to your friends. You thrashed wildly, Doctor Leid laughing at your failing attempts to escape.  
Steve is coming, you told yourself, but will he be in time?  
\----------  
“Where is she? I swear to God, Tony, if this little plan the two of you cooked up costs me her life I’ll never forgive you. Y/N, baby girl, where are you? Talk to me honey.”  
Steve was in a full-blown panic as your comms remained silent. You had gone missing after the bomb went off and the team couldn’t find you. HYDRA had you again… heads were going to roll as soon as he found them.  
The facility was an empty diversion, meant only to draw you in. There had been an energy signature coming from inside that they had been sure you could shut down, which was why Tony chose that mission to be your first. But the explosion had happened before any of you could get inside, knocking nearly everyone out and providing the cover HYDRA needed to take you… somewhere. Damn it, if Steve knew where you were, he’d be there already.  
“I know it’s hard, Steve, but we have to look at this logically,” Sam spoke from his view overhead. “The blast didn’t knock us all out, so they only had a limited window to grab her under cover of the debris. They have to be close.”  
“Northwest corner! F.R.I.D.A.Y. is picking up a slight difference in the wall at panels five and six,” Tony called, diving toward the building.   
Natasha beat him there and had the hidden door open in seconds. There was a lab below the compound, empty except for you and the maniacal doctor standing over you.  
“You’re too late!” Doctor Leid screeched as your teammates poured in. “I’ve finished. It’s only a matter of time before she –”  
Sam shot her in the head.  
Steve rushed to you and began undoing your bonds.  
“Don’t touch me!” you gasped, pulling away as soon as he had one of your hands free and ripping the rest of the straps off. “Stay back, Steve. You can’t touch me.”  
He looked in your eyes and saw sparks dancing. They spread through your whole body and soon you were glowing with sparks flying from you like a welding torch. The team had to shield their eyes from the brightness.  
You gave Steve a sad smile. “It’s too much energy,” you whispered. “I can’t hold it.”


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s too much energy,” you whispered. “I can’t hold it. I need to get outside.”  
Steve reached for your arm but you pulled back.  
“No, don’t touch me! I know you’re strong, Steve, but this much electricity would kill you.”  
You stumbled up the stairs and out the door, the team following behind you. When you reached the field outside the compound, you motioned for everyone to stand back.  
“I need you all to stay here,” you instructed, meeting their eyes as best you could for how hard your glow made it for them to look at you. “Sam, Tony, stay on the ground. Steve, I need you to not follow me. Nat, don’t let him.” You looked at them sadly. “They got what they wanted. I’m full of enough energy to stop all of your hearts when you’re this close, and I can’t hold it in much longer. I have to get away from you before I let it out.”  
“Y/N…” Steve choked out.  
“Steve,” you whispered, “I love you. Never forget that. You’re still the best thing that ever happened to me.” You looked at Nat again. “Don’t let them follow me.” With that, you turned and moved as quickly as you could away from them.  
“No, Y/N!” Steve cried, lunging for you, only to have Nat and Sam holding him back.  
“She’s right, Cap. The amount of energy she’s got swarming in her cells would kill us if she released it this closely.” Tony didn’t look happy as he watched you stumbling away. “She’s trying to save us.”  
“Y/N, Y/N please,” Steve kept pleading, calling after you. “Baby girl, please.”  
You couldn’t listen to his cries. They hurt too much. A pain shot through your gut and you fell, clutching your stomach and gasping for breath. You couldn’t get far enough away in time; you couldn’t hold it in long enough.  
There was only one chance. You steeled yourself and focused your mind on releasing just a little of the energy in you through your hands and feet, and for the first time without your gear, you were in control. The force of the directed blast propelled you high into the air. When you felt your ascent slow, you prepared yourself.  
“I love you, Steve,” you whispered one last time as you let go of all of the energy.  
\----------  
Steve watched the blast spread out around you and stumbled back as the edge of it swept past him, a strangled cry getting stuck in his throat. Then you were falling through the air and he had to catch you, except Sam beat him to it, meeting you halfway down your descent.  
“I can’t find a pulse!” Sam called as he laid you out on the ground. “Damn it, there’s no pulse!”  
“Hands off, bird boy,” Tony ordered as they all surrounded you. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., hand repulsors to defibrillator setting, charge 200. Clear!”  
The shock made your body jump but you remained on the ground, eyes closed and unbreathing. Steve needed to hold you, to pull you close, but Nat and Sam were holding him back again and he couldn’t get to you.  
“Charge 250. Clear!”  
“Y/N, Y/N, baby girl, I need you,” Steve mumbled. “Please, I can’t lose you. I need you, baby girl, please.”  
“Damn it! Charge 300.”  
“Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. cut in.  
“She can take it! Charge 300. Clear!”  
“Steve!” you gasped, shooting up into a sitting position, eyes wide.  
Nat and Sam let go of him and Steve fell on you, wrapping you up in his arms and pulling you close.  
“Baby girl, Y/N, how do you feel? Damn, you scared me, darling. You almost died on me.”  
You clawed yourself closer, pressing yourself fully against his chest as sobs wracked your body.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t let them make me kill you, I couldn’t –”  
“Shhh,” he whispered, working his fingers through your hair as you buried your face in his neck. “We’re okay, baby girl, we’re all right. You scared us but we’re all okay. It’s over. The doctor is dead. We’re all alive. What say we never do this again, huh?” He felt your nod against his neck and stood, lifting you with him and keeping you in his arms. “Let’s go home, guys.”  
\----------  
Steve made you stay in the med bay for a week while Bruce and Tony ran every test they could think of on you. For once you didn’t mind his hovering. You knew how close it had been, and you needed Steve next to you, proving to you that you were both alive and everything would be okay.  
As far as Bruce could tell, your body still had the ability to produce EMPs, but something was different and they no longer responded to your emotions. Rather, your cells produced and stored a finite amount electrical energy, waiting for a conscious command to release it.  
Once you were allowed out of the med bay, Tony set up a course for you in the gym. You worked your way through it, dropping anything electronic that came your way. You were fully in control now; the EMPs you released were the size, power, and direction you wanted them to be. You could hover by releasing a steady stream as long as you didn’t go too high, and you could launch yourself higher distances like great jumps. You could even release electricity as a current into something you were holding. You now had a full superpower along with the enhancement the serum gave you.  
After a long talk with Steve, you decided you would keep going into the field but only for missions where your power would be specifically helpful. To fill the rest of your time, you started working on your first novel. Your salary as an Avenger, even a part-time one, was plenty to cover what little living expenses you had, and you were determined to prove to Steve that being with him didn’t mean sacrificing the dreams you’d had when the two of you met.  
\----------  
You had your head buried in your laptop, typing away, when he stumbled across you. Steve thought his heart would overflow when he saw you there, curled up on the couch in sweatpants and one of his shirts. It had been almost a year since you had nearly died, and it had been the best year of his life. The two of you fought alongside each other a few times a month. In your off time, you did press appearances and signings for your new book. He was so proud of everything you had accomplished.  
“Hey, soldier.”  
Your voice drew him out of his thoughts and he smiled back.  
“Hey, baby girl. Working on your next book?”  
You nodded. “I’m still in the preliminary stages of planning. Just finishing up some character bios.” You patted the spot next to you and closed your laptop. “What were you thinking about?”  
“You,” he said, leaning in to kiss your cheek as he sat down. “Us. How far we’ve come. How you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. How I’m forever indebted to Clint for having the idea to buy me a date and to the idiot who hit your car and made you need rent money and to God for having those things happen at the same time.”  
“We do have quite the ‘how we met’ story,” you agreed with a laugh.  
“We certainly do.” His look became serious. “Y/N, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t tell you that nearly enough, but you are, and I love you with everything I am.” He slid off the couch, falling to one knee and pulling out a small black box. “I was going to save this for our date tonight, but then I saw you there and I just… I don’t want to wait. I want to know that every morning for the rest of my life, I’m going to wake up next to you. I want you to know that I’ve never wanted anything more than I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Y/N, will you marry me?”  
Tears were falling from your eyes as you looked at the man who had forever changed your life. Everything was different now and it was so much better. There was no hesitation in your voice as you replied.  
“Yes!”


End file.
